Sensitive
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel reveals his wings to Teresa and his oil glands leading to an interesting turn of events.


_**SENSITIVE **_

Drade showed up at the motel room after being called by the boys for a case with none other then Gabriel in toe. The boys explained what they'd come across for evidence regarding the case, the victims, the injuries they'd suffered and other things. After much debate Drade told them they were most likely dealing with a harpy and that to kill one it was fairly simple all you needed was an arrow with a silver tip.

"Wow! They have huge wings" Teresa commented looking over Drade's shoulder at the book open on the table.

"Yes, a harpies wing span can range from 6ft to 10ft in length" Drade explained with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah that's nothing! Mine are bigger!" Gabriel gloated immediately peaking Teresa's interest.

"You have wings?" Teresa asked rather curious now

"Of course! I'm an archangel" Gabriel smirked furrowing his brow

"Could I see them?" Teresa asked enthusiastically

"Hell NO!" Sam protested

"Of course" Gabriel said as he closed his eyes in concentration then unfurled 6 glorious golden wings from his back. Teresa was struck with aw as she looked at the gorgeous wings shimmering in a golden tone that burst into bright yellow at the tips with brown along the center feathers looking like it was streaked on.

"Wow" Teresa breathed as she walked behind Gabriel looking at the large appendages

"Told you they were bigger" Gabriel boasted

"Quit bragging" Drade said shaking her head at the archangel

"But I like too…ugh" Gabriel began before his voice caught in his throat causing Drade to look rapidly at her mate.

"What are these?" Teresa asked as she poked one of two small orange, walnut sized objects just under his downy feathers under his center set of wings. Gabriel winced as his wings curled slightly at the touch making Teresa pull her hands away immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" Teresa asked in concern but Gabriel was panting too heavily to respond

"You didn't hurt him" Drade assured her walking over after figuring out what Teresa had done.

"You sure?" Teresa asked looking at Gabriel again taking note that his wings had curled in to cover the small, round, objects.

"I'm sure, Gabe? Show her them again" Drade insisted but Gabriel immediately shot Drade a look that said no way.

"Gabriel, she's not going to hurt you" Drade told him but Gabriel still refused looking a little uncomfortable too. Drade sighed then walked up behind him to give a swift pinch to his ass making him yelp then flare his wings revealing the two small objects.

"So what are they?" Teresa asked getting another glimpse of the objects

"These are his oil glands, all angels have them" Drade began to explain as Gabriel crossed his arms in a pout.

"Why is he so upset?" Teresa asked noting Gabriel's annoyed posture

"Like most angel's Gabriel doesn't like revealing his oil glands cause they're sensitive" Drade continued explaining as Teresa started touching the walnut sized organs again.

Gabriel winced but not from pain instead the feeling he was getting was quit different from that. Teresa wrapped her hand around one then moved each finger individually behind it making Gabriel shiver as the jolt of pleasure he felt went straight to his groin. Teresa continued to explore the organs as Drade explained things about them too her but Gabriel was getting further and further along as she squeezed just hard enough, prodded just the right spots and rubbed the right areas.

"Dra…Drade…" Gabriel panted out in distress

"Don't be such a baby, she's just curious" Drade told him thinking it was harmless but she was unaware as to just how aroused Gabriel was. Teresa rubbed a few more times then felt Gabriel's body shake before stiffening then relaxing as he slumped to the floor his wings drooping to either side of him as Teresa finally released him.

"Gabe, did you just…?" Drade trailed off her mouth gaping in shock as Gabriel panted on the ground, his face flushed red.

"My hands are all sticky…and they…smell like candy," Teresa stated looking at the clear liquid on her hands while Gabriel looked away awkwardly.

"Oh my god!" Drade proclaimed with a smile as she realized what Teresa had done to him.

"What?" Sam asked confused and still not liking that his girl was fawning over the archangel.

"She made him cum" Drade stated bluntly making a horrified look come to both Sam and Gabriel's faces.

"Drade!" Gabriel proclaimed in an embarrassed yet angry tone while folding his wings tighter around himself to prevent everyone in the room from seeing the wet patch on his jeans. Sam wigged jumping up to embrace his woman in a dominant display of affection but as he did Gabriel's oils started wiping on Sam as he hugged Teresa making Gabriel a little tense as his feathers puffed up and he started feeling himself get aroused again.

"Easy boys! Teresa I'd wash off that as soon as possible" Drade advised noting Gabriel's condition.

"Why?" Teresa asked confused

"Cause that's Gabriel's oil, it's used in mating and marking a mate" Drade explained swiftly earning another horrified look from Sam.

"Although I'm very impressed, not even I've been able to make him cum by simply touching his glands" Drade stated with a smirk at Teresa

"Drade!" Gabriel proclaimed again

"Maybe I'll have to show you that little trick," Teresa suggested as she pulled from Sam's grip.

"Maybe you will" Drade agreed wiggling her eyebrows seductively

Teresa headed for the washroom to take a shower while Drade helped Gabriel up so they could leave. Gabriel groaned as he stood up, his aroused state making it a little hard to walk now along with the wet patch in his pants. Once he was standing Gabriel snapped his fingers to get them out of there immediately.


End file.
